


Shivers and Snuggles

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold Hands, First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is always so cold and Dean just happens to be warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivers and Snuggles

“Dean my hands are cold.”

“I told you not to pick up the ice with your hands.”

Cas gave Dean the old puppy eyes. Dean sighed. “Here, lemme see your hands.”

They were so freaking freezing. “Cas! Can you even feel your hands?” Dean gasped. 

“A little bit.”

Dean gaped. How is Cas even still alive? “That is not good, Cas. You could get like frostbite or something. Well, I’m not sure about that but it is bad for your hands.”

“How do I get them warm?”

Dean was only gonna do this to help out Cas, no other reasons. “I’ll hold them until they get warm again.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s hands, curling his fingers fully around them. Dean rubbed his hands together against Cas’s to make them warmer. They stayed there for a while, staring at the clasped hands between them.

Long after they had feeling back and as warm as they had ever been, they still held hands. Dean absentmindedly circled his thumb on the back of Cas’s hand. 

A few days later, Cas came up to Dean and said, “Dean my feet are cold.”

Dean looked down at Cas’s bare feet. “Where are your socks and shoes?”

“I’ve misplaced them.”

Dean just rolled his eyes. “Ok, come here.” Dean sat Cas down right next to him and put Cas’s feet under his legs. They watched some tv as Cas snuggled a little closer, perfectly content.

Not even a week later, Cas appeared in Dean’s bedroom in the middle of the night. “Dean, I’m freezing.” He said, teeth chattering.

Dean tiredly patted the spot next to him on his bed. “Take off your coat and shoes and you can lie right here.”

Cas did as Dean said, shivering as he climbed into the warm covers. Soon, Dean’s body heat warmed Cas up and he stopped shaking. Dean fell back asleep as Cas fondly watched over him. 

When Dean got up, Cas was in his room, putting on his coat and shoes. “Thank you, Dean.” He smiled and disappeared.

The next day, Cas knocked on Dean’s door and opened it without waiting for an answer. “Dean, the water is so cold in the shower.”

Cas was wearing nothing but a towel, which made Dean stammer for a few moments. “Oh, yeah, um, I’ll fix it.”

Dean reset the water heater then tested to make sure the shower was warmed up. “There we go. All fixed.”

Cas smiled. “Thank you.” He dropped the towel from his waist, not even waiting for Dean to leave, and got into the shower.

Dean stood there for a second trying not to freak out that he just saw Cas. He realized he was staring creepily at the shower and walked quickly out.

Now every time Cas saw Dean, he would claim he was cold and Dean would get a blanket to snuggle up with him. This went on for a few days.

Cas looked at Dean one day when they were on the couch reading some books. “Dean my lips are cold.”

Dean turned and stared at Cas. “I’ll warm them up for you.” 

He leaned in, laying his hand gently on Cas’s jaw, kissing the soft, warm lips. Cas pulled Dean closer and let out a small breath. Dean slowly kissed Cas, savoring every moment.

When Dean pulled back Cas grabbed him back by his collar and kissed him again, licking into his mouth, making Dean gasp.

When they had to breathe, they separated, panting into each other’s mouths. 

“Cas, you’re lips weren’t even cold.”

“I had to have an excuse to kiss you, Dean.”

“Just ask next time.”

And Cas did, which was about 80 times a day, but Dean gladly accepted.


End file.
